Many individuals prefer using a bathtub rather than a shower for bathing purposes. Frequently, however, there is a need for a shower-type spray nozzle, e.g., when rinsing hair. In those bathrooms having a bathtub with a shower head at one end of the tub, the shower head is typically too high on the wall to provide the individual using the bath, rather than the shower, the desired spray pattern and in the desired direction. An individual sitting or reclining in the bathtub would not typically use the fixed shower head for cleansing or rinsing. Moreover, some bathtubs, particularly in older homes, do not, in any event, have a shower head which would be used even if desired. A shower-like spray nozzle or head for use by an individual sitting or reclining in the bathtub would therefore be highly useful. It would also be useful for assisting others, e.g., cleaning and rinsing children, handicapped individuals and/or the elderly or infirm.
Various devices have been proposed and constructed for providing a shower attachment for use with the bathtub faucet. In one such device, a flexible rubber coupling is placed around the bathtub faucet and has a hose connected to a shower head for hand use. This device, however, does not remain attached to the faucet. Typically, the water pressure forces the rubber tubing off the faucet, particularly if the rubber tubing is bent. Other devices of this type do not provide for a watertight seal and frequently allow water to spray outside of the bathtub at the point of connection. These devices can become completely disconnected under normal water pressure. Such prior devices also pose special problems. For example, if the spray head is submerged in the bathtub water and the supply of water to the spray head is interrupted, the water supply could become contaminated by a back-siphoning of the water from the bathtub to the water supply. Consequently, there is a demonstrable need for an effective shower system for use in connection to and disconnection from a conventional bathtub faucet.